planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
M4-F Pillager
} |Align= } |Name = M4-F Pillager |Image = M4-F Pillager.png |Description = The Pillager lays down a field of flames which ignite infantry caught within. |Empire = TR |Can Use = Flash |Fire Rate = 750 |MaxDamage = 30 |MinDamage = 30 |MaxInDamage = 50/0.5 |MinInDamage = 10/3 |DamageType = Light Anti-Vehicle, Explosive Splash |Velocity = 75 |Reload Speed = 1.5 |Ammunition = 30/300 |Vehicle Accuracy = 0.25 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Cert Cost = 875 |SC Cost = 499}} The M4-F Pillager is a Flash primary weapon available to the Terran Republic. It is available for purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. Each shot from the Pillager fires a ball of flame forward in a heavy arc, dealing damage to the first target hit. Thanks to the relatively high fire-rate and magazine size, these single fire balls end up turning into a continuous stream of flame. If the flames hit a surface, they also leave a small patch of flames behind for about a second, dealing damage to any infantry who stand inside of it. The Pillager is a weapon that sounds good on paper, though struggles in execution. The Flash lacks in surviability both for itself and the crew yet the Pillager demands very close combat and lengthy engagements. As a result the M4-F finds it hard to deal with groups of infantry, especially considering the flames don't pierce. Versus vehicles, the Pillager is highly outclassed. While it can deal damage to all vehicle types, the damage is very low, comparable to using an AA gun versus ground vehicles. All-in-all, the current Pillager doesn't find a niche compared to S12 Renegade and the M40 Fury-F. Attachments Effectiveness Does not include additional damage over time burn damage. Ribbons and Medals With any Flash weapon, it is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with a Flash weapon. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Flash weapon. Ribbons Medals Trivia *It was available for completing the Expert Summer Fun directive on a Terran Republic character, and was later become available for purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. History *October 11, 2018 Update **The M4-F Pillager is now available in the Depot. **Projectiles now pass through infantry, but do not pass through vehicles. **Direct damage from 25 to 30. **Burning duration from 2sec. to 3.5sec. **Projectile lifespan from 0.75sec. to 1sec. **Projectile drag reduced. *October 16, 2019 Update **No longer deals damage over time to non-infantry, but will still deal direct damage to vehicles. **Burn over time effect now deals 50 damage every 0.5 seconds, instead of 100 damage every 1 second. **Changed visuals for burning players. **Ammunition capacity from 180 to 300. **''Dev Note: This weapon gets a bit stronger with the Light Anti-Armor resistance changes to heavily armored vehicles, but the main issue we're addressing for the time being is the limited ammunition capacity. We've noted the performance hit caused by firing the weapon, and are looking to address that as soon as we can.'' Category:Flash